Digimon Color Code (50)
by StickInc
Summary: Meet Taiyo; the granddaughter of both Tai and Rei Yagami. When her imaginary friend becomes not so imaginary, it's up to Tai and the rest of her team to save the world via Color Evolution!
1. Chapter 1

OP1: TAIYO

Taiyo "Tai" Kimara

Age: 13

Color: Red

Color CodePrism: Red with black buttons, and white base.

Coat of Arms: Bravery

Digimon Partner: Koromon and DemiVeemon.

She is the leader of the group of ten, and is the bravest. Her goggles were supposedly passed down by her grandparents, Taichi and Rei. She has sky blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The Brave Flame usually wears a red short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless green coat over. She also wears blue shorts, and Taichi's Goggles. She is often helped by the echo that only Taiyo could see.

Daichi "Dai" Yamada

Age: 14

Color: Blue

Color CodePrism: Blue with violet buttons, and white base

Coat of Arms: Coordination

Digimon Partner: Tsunomon

Daichi is someone of a lone wolf character, and doesn't exes as much. His father had passed away, and was left with his mother, who he blamed for his father's death. The boy doesn't get along very well with Taiyo, but doesn't mind Yuki's company. He has black hair, and gray eyes. The Cold Friend usually wears a dark blue hoodie with a dark gray T-shirt underneath. He also wears very dark blue jeans. Often claims that he is the strongest out of the Tamers

Yuki Kyoshi

Age:13

Color: Pink

Color Codeprism: Pink with red buttons, and white base.

Coat of Arms: Strength

Digimon Partner: Pinamon

Yuki just wants to be like her role model, Kimara Taiyo, but is easily frightened by the brave things that the leader does. Yuki wishes that the battle could be simple and easy, but she knows that'll happen the day cashews fall from storm clouds (idk anymore xD). She hates the attitude that Dai has toward Tai, and wants the two to get along. That often goes very wrong, and they beat each other up over the dumbest reasons. She wears a red baseball cap over her short red hair(about the length of Yagami Hikari's), and a pink tank under a short sleeve white coat. The Wind Charmer also wears a violet skirt, and has brown eyes.

Hikaru Minamoto

Age: 11

Color: White

Color Codeprism: White with gray buttons, and black base.

Coat of Arms: Belief

Digimon Partners: Two Tokomon.

Hikaru hates the darkness inside of people, and hopes that it'll all go away. However, he knows it's not going to happen. This boy won't give up on his team no matter what, because he believes that they will win until the end! The Minamoto boy is usually wears a green T-shirt with a darker green stripe, and tan colored shorts. Like his favorite color, his eyes are green. The Bright Believer is rumored to be descended from a boy called Tomoki..

Sairenji "Sam" Kamiya

Age: 14

Color: Yellow

Color Codeprism: Yellow with orange buttons and blue base.

Coat of Arms: Trust.

Digimon Partner: Motimon.

Sairenji is the eldest Tamer, and feels that she has the responsibility to make sure that the nine kids don't kill themselves within the strange Digital World... Especially that reckless Taiyo. Though her last name is Kamiya, she is not directly related to DigiDestined of Courage, Taichi. I do not, or will ever use the last name, Kamiya for Taichi. Only Yagami. Anyway, The Reliable Spark wears purple jeans, and a blue T-shirt with a black sweatshirt tied around her waist. Sairenji's eyes are very dark blue, and her hair is a neon blue.

Kaoru "Ken" Sammiya

Age: 12

Color: Purple

Color Codeprism: Violet with Blue buttons and black base.

Coat of Arms: Wisdom.

Digimon Partner: Gummymon

Kaoru is the smartest of the bunch, and is highly interested in the strange DigiWorld with questions such as, "who is the creator?" "Do the Digimon get deleted?" "If we die, are we reloaded, or deleted?" The boy was always made fun of in his class for being such a nerd. The blond however ignored them, and found his way into the Digital World. The Metal Brain wears a green coat over an orange T-Shirt, and dark green shorts. He also has blue eyes.

Akatsuki "Roxanne" Nagasawa

Age: 12

Color: Green

Color Codeprism: Lime Green with sky blue buttons and a green base.

Coat of Arms: Compassion

Digimon Partner: Tanemon

Akatsuki has been trapped in the Digital World for a year alone, and being hunted by many Gazimon, and Monochromon. She basically had more experience with the Digital World, until recently when these kids appeared, and a Tanemon who becomes her partner. The Sincere Twinleaf wears a yellow tank top and a very bright blue skirt. She finally has hazel brown hair and lime green eyes. Though very energetic, her partner acts very shy.

Ichizo "Ian" Nakasato

Age: 8

Color: Orange

Color Codeprism: Orange with blue buttons and brown base.

Coat of Arms: Peace

Digimon Partner: Upamon

Ian hates to fight, and hopes for peace like his older cousin, Hikaru. The boy often refuses to fight, but does so anyway when his friends are hurt badly. The Gaia of Light often wears an orange long sleeved shirt, and brown jeans. He has short tan hair, and blue eyes.

Michio "Michele" Naito

Age: 10

Color: Light Blue

Color Codeprism: Light Blue with golden buttons, and blue base.

Coat of Arms: Purity

Digimon Partner: Pukamon

Michele has always had a fear of the ocean. She hates to admit it to her friends, and can't swim. She doesn't get why she'd get a water based Digimon like Pukamon, but tries her best anyway. The Mariner of Kindness has long orange hair, and ocean blue eyes. She also wears an aquamarine long sleeved shirt(the sleeves are too long, so her hands are often hidden), and pink shorts.

Akari "Thea" Yagami

Age: 13

Color: Black

Color Codeprism: Black with gray buttons, and a white base.

Coat of Arms: Darkness

Digimon Partners: Yokomon and LavanderNyaromon.

Thea is an orphan, and has never met her mother, nor her father... But there will always be one name she'll remember... Akira "Dawn" Yagami. Akari wants revenge on the ones who had abandoned her, and decided to join the X Army. Thea would fight against Taiyo and her team without giving up. The Shade of Twilight has her brown hair matched with Taiyo's, but pulled back into a ponytail. She also has chocolate brown eyes, and wears a red sweatshirt, and black jeans. Her heart is currently filled with nothing but darkness.

Evolution Song: EVO

FloppyCard Uplink Song: SLASH

Color Evolution Song: BELIEVER

Armor Evolution Song: BREAK UP

Jogress Evolution Song: BEAT HIT

SU Evolution Song: BRAVE HEART

Supreme Evolution Song: TAIYO

Echo.

Age: 13

Echo is an imaginary friend Taiyo made when she was younger, and soon is surprised when Echo calls from a phone booth in downtown Tokyo, and tells that her world is in danger. Echo helps the girl into the strange place, and learns more about who Echo really is...

The X Army

A group of enemy Digimon who aim at ruling both worlds. Each guard the nine remaining FloppyCards.

Those were the main characters! I can't wait until I unleash the power of Color Evolution! See you all, next time! Stickman01, signing out ;).

ED1: BUTTERFLY(NINE)


	2. Chapter 2

205X

I tried my best to hold back my tears. "No Echo.. Please.." The tears were loose, and I fell onto my knees. "Don't leave..."

The girl in a transparent sparkling dress hugged me tightly. "I must, Taiyo. Take care of Kazumi for me.." She too had started crying. "You're the best friend I've ever had.." I hugged her as her body started to fade away.. Her pale skin sparkled as it disappear. "Goodbye... We will meet again.." She was gone. She was really gone.

"Echo!" I screamed as the storm had kicked in, and it had started to rain. Thunder made its way into the area as lightning cackled and soared past the skies.

My mother, Jane called. "Tai, come inside! You'll catch a... Taiyo? What's the matter?"

I wiped away the tears, and sighed. "Nothing, mom..." I didn't dare look at my mother. I was too upset.

"Tai.. How about some cake? I'm sure it'll help you feel better..." She hesitated, but I shook my head. This was the worst birthday ever.

"I'm not hungry, mom..." I sighed as I sulked into my bedroom. No one would understand my anger, nor my sadness.. Over my best imaginary friend. They wouldn't ever believe me..

Looking down at my pillow, I cried into it... Wishing I could see her... Echo.. At least once again..

206X

"Hey, Tai! Tai!" I heard a voice call for me. It was my friend, Yuki. "You need to wake up before you get another detention!" She sweat dropped when I closed my eyes again. "Taiyo!"

Episode 1: The Echo of My Past!

I sighed and started to walk home with Yuki. "I can't believe that I actually got a detention.."

"I told you!" Yuki said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah.."I smiled a tiny bit. "You're right." I stopped when I heard a noise. It had sounded like a ringing phone. "Your phone ringing?"

Yuki frowned and shook her head. "It's at home"

"Well, it isn't mine!" I dug into my pocket to find my cell phone, and yet, there it was. As dead as always. "It needs to charge up.."

Kyoshi Yuki pointed to the nearby phone booth across the street we were on. The phone had kept ringing nonstop. I just had to check it out. "Come on."

"Wait!" Yuki gasped."What if... um.. It's some stranger?"

I just kept walking across the almost empty street. "Then it's some stranger. Stay here if you're scared, Yu." I stopped without turning to face the younger girl. "Before he left, my dad was the bravest in the Japanese military. He wasn't scared of anything. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like him."

Yuki didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond to my comment. "Um, well you know, Tai.." She grinned. "You're my best friend. I want to be like you." She followed me to the dusty phone booth. I didn't know why, but it looked pretty familiar.

"It looks as if it hasn't been touched in years..." I observed once the loud ringing returned, causing Yuki to jump.

"Answer the damn thing already before I get a heart attack!" She gasped as I laughed.

"Alright.. Here I go.." I opened the rusted door to the phone booth until it had fallen off its hinges. "Whoa!" I stepped back before the door had fallen on top of me. I then picked up the phone. "Um.. Hello?"

"...Help me.." The voice came out as a glitchy phone. It was hard to understand, but I could only make out the words, 'help me'.

"Hey!" I called to the person on the other end of the line. "Where are you?!"

"Tai... World... Danger... Down... Tokyo..." The voice replied, and the line snapped.

"What was that, Taiyo?" Yu asked me.

"I.. I don't know..." I said placing the phone back in its place. 'How did that girl know my name...?' I asked to myself looking at the phone line.

"Tai! Come on! Let's just go home already!" Yuki called.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I replied after coming back into reality. 'Who was she?'

I had tossed my book bag on my bed, and then sighed. I really wanted to check out what's going on in Tokyo.

Then it hit me... I could sneak out. Yeah, when mom goes to bed, I'll just sneak out and try to find my way into Tokyo.

I had smiled to myself and then yawned. "... after a quick nap."

I got up out of my bed, and then sneaked toward the front door, with my backpack on. Had to bring some food in case I was gone a while. On my way, I called Yuri.

"You're doing what?!" She asked me.

"I'm running to Tokyo. And quiet down, or we'll get caught." I adjusted the goggles that I got from my grandfather.

"Tai, you can't just run from home just because some girl called you."

"It seems strange. I wanna check ur out."

"Why is it that my best friend is so reckless? Okay meet at the park. You owe me on this one." She told me.

I shrugged. "Fine. I just past the park anyway.. Meeting you there."

After I had met up with You, we boarded the subway train until we had made it to Tokyo. "She said Down... Tokyo.. You think she meant downtown Tokyo?"

"How would I know?" She replied, and stopped once she saw a pale girl. "That her?"

I looked to where she had been pointing and then I gasped. "Echo?"

She looked toward me, and then smiled. "Hello, Taiyo. It has been a while."

"Huh?" The Akiyoshi girl asked. "Who's Echo, Tai?"

"Oh, Echo is a friend I made when I was younger." I looked to Echo. "Wait, were you the one that called us here?"

She had nodded in response."I'm not really here. I am trapped in GreatXmon's castle. The X-Army has kidnapped me. They plan on infiltrating your world. Give me your cellphones."

Though reluctant,we did what Echo asked. She returned the phones, but they had seemed.. different. "Woah what is this?" Yuki asked.

"That is your CodePrism. It will allow your partners to advance into the next level.. From here, your journey starts, young tamers." A very bright light surrounded us, making us feel very dizzy. At that moment, we blacked out.

"Hey! Wake up!" Something had poked my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a brown-haired girl smile at me. She had freckles scattered on her cheeks, and green eyes. "Hey! You're up! He he.. Who are you?" She asked me, looking more serious.

"Woah! Hey! Who are you? " I asked back then frowned. "Where's Yuki?"

"Redhead? Yeah, she's over they're. Who are you?"

I sighed. "My name is Taiyo. My friends call me Tai."

"Tai, huh?" She looked like she was thinking a little bit. "Okay. My name is Akatsuki. People call me Roxanne, or Roxi."

A small green thing with a leaf on its head came out from behind Roxi. "Oh! And this is my partner, Tanemon."

I frowned at the monster thing, and stood up to go get Yuki, who had screamed. "Yuki!" I ran to where Akatsuki had told me where she was. There was a small fuzzy bird thing hopping.

"Hey! Yuki, I won't bite. I'm your friend!" It said.

"Help! A talking bird's gonna eat me!" She screamed again.

"I'm not going to eat you. My name is Pinamon."

Right there, a pink ball had hopped toward me. "Hi, Tai. I'm Koromon."

"Koromon? That means Brave Little Warrior?" I thought out loud.

He nodded. "Mmhmm! That's right, Tai. How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." I said turning to Pinamon and Tanemon. "This is what Echo wanted?"

Yuki got down from the boulder, and walked over to us. "Seems so.. I'm pretty sure we were in Tokyo last night.."

"Damn it is morning! Mom's going to be worried sick!" I said.

Roxanne looked over to a heard of buffalo. "Look over there! The Stampedemon are bullying that Baby Digimon!"

"I'll ask later about Digimon." I said. "But I hate bullies. Let's go help it out." The three of us had ran toward the Stampedemon and stood in between them and the blue dragon.

"You two watch and learn!" Roxi grinned brushing her hair as a green light surrounded her and her green CodePrism. "Excecute, Digivolution!"

EVOLUTION SONG. EVO

A bright light had engulfed the small plant Digimon, and blinded us. "Tanemon, Digivolve to..." Tanemon had morphed into a small girl with pale green skin, dark green short hair, and red dress and tank top. "Ivymon!"

Ivymon appeared where Tanemon had stood. She shyly put her hands in the air, and shot thorns into the airm "Needle Rain!"

"Woah," I said. "What happened to Tanemon?"

Koromon looked to me. "That's Ivymon, a Rose Digimon. Ivymon are naturally shy, but that doesn't mean they're not strong. Ivymon is also loyal to her friends."

The needles had fallen back down onto earth... or what I assumed was Earth... and landed on each of the Stampedemon, only stunning them. Ivymon then charged a bright ball of light. "Light of Ra!" A long beam of light had eliminated the Stampedemon, leaving the lead Stampedemon to retreat.

"Wow!" Yuki smiled. "That was awesome!" Ivymon had formed back into Tanemon.

"Thank you, Ms. Akiyoshi." She said.

I smiled and then the small blue dragon looked to us. "Wow. You guysh shaved my life.. I owe you!"

Roxanne shook her head. "It's okay. That's not necessary."

"Oh but I have to! I want to join you humansh on your journey! My name ish DemiVeemon." He smiled.

I bent down and rubbed his head. "Okay. We're heading to the X Fortress."

"Whoa! Are you the legendsh of the prophecy? Come on! I'll take you to the village!" He started to lead the way. We followed, embarking on our new journey to save the worlds.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's Taiyo. Who would've guessed we'd be sent on a mission to save my imaginary friend?

Last time, yeah, Yuki had met Echo for the first time after hearing that strange phone call after school. Man, talk about crazy!

After we were sent to a strange place, we met a 12 year old girl who looked like she knew what was going on around here. We found strange monsters known as Digimon who claimed to be our partners. Partners in what though?

Finally, Tanemon Digivolved into Ivymon to save a DemiVeemon from those Stampedemon! And now the little guy was taking us to their village! Oh man, I hope they're friendly!

Episode 2: The Legendary Coat of Arms!

After DemiVeemon had lead us to the village, the elder JiJimon had welcomed us and said that we could stay as long as we wished.

We were grateful of the Digimon, and thanked him. "You children are welcome. Are you the ones that legend speaks of?"

I frowned and set down the cup of tea I was served... at least, I think it was tea. I hoped it was tea. "Legends?"

"Ah, you haven't heard of the legend that foretold the saviors of the Digital World?" Jijimon asked us.

Yuki and I shook our heads. "Well," I said. "The DemiVeemon kid was speaking about some prophecy.. does that have anything to do with it?"

"Indeed, Ms. Kimara. Every generation has succeeded in their quest to save the Digital World... " Jijimon hesitated. "well, all but one...

"From the first Tamer... The Victory Tamer, Taichi Yagami, to the Legendary SuperStar, Tagiru Akaishi. You, Taiyo, are the most recent of the Tamers, or the Digidestined." Jijimon looked to us. "You all will also be the only ones to discover the all mighty evolution in the prophecy.. Supreme Evolution."

Roxanne started to cough on her vegetables. "JiJimon, you told me and Tanemon that there was no way to unlock that state. Just as you said, not one of the Legendary Heroes have succeeded in unlocking Supreme Evolution."

JiJimon nodded. "True enough that none of the older heroes have unlocked it, but that was only because they didn't know what to find, or that it even existed. The Supreme Level was a mysterious level above that of Super Ultimate. Now, we know that the only way to unlock Supreme Evolution is to first unlock the power of the Coat of Arms."

Yuki frowned. "You kids have to rely on a winter coat to have your world saved?"

JiJimon waved a finger. "No, Ms. Akiyoshi. The Coat of Arms are bracelets."

"Great." She said. "I feel much better."

DemiVeemon looked to Akiyoshi. "Itsh okay, Yuri. Theshe Coatsh of Armsh are extremely powerful. If they were to fall into the wrong handsh, then it would be pure chaosh."

Koromon looked to me. "Heya, Tai. Maybe we could find the Coat of Arms! They could help us save your friend!"

I frowned at him and then looked into the sky with a smile. "Alright, let's do it."

DemiVeemon looked toward us. "Really?"

Akatsuki-kun looked to him. "Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do, right Tanemon?"

The little plant Digimon nodded. "Yes, Ms. Nagasawa."

I smiled and looked to Yuki and Pinamon. "You coming along?"

The redhead put her baseball cap on so that the bill was facing the direction behind her. "Hell yeah. You know I love adventure!"

I looked down to Koromon, and then DemiVeemon smiled. "Alrighty, let'sh go shearch! To the Leafy Evergreensh!" He ran ahead of us all, leaving us to just laugh and follow ahead.

"This isn't leading us anywhere," I said with a frown. We've been searching this place for three hours at most. We became exhausted and took a small break.

Koromon had frowned at a rock. "That's a pretty strange rock.."

Pinamon arched an eyebrow at the pink ball. "What are you talking about? It looks like all of the other rocks!"

"No.. there's something under here.." Koromon tried pushing the rock with no luck. He wasn't strong enough.

Then Pinamon tried to help him, and then Tanemon, and pretty soon, all of us were helping him out like a team. I gasped at what I saw once the rock was out of the way. "No way... it's just as JiJimon described it.. The Coat of Arms!"

Tanemon looked at it. "I think Tai should have it since Koromon found it."

Yuki nodded. "Mmhmm! It's all yours, leader." She smiled at me, leaving me to return the smile. However, just when I was about to grab it, a small orange ball Digimon with a black horn jumped down. He had quickly grabbed it with his mouth, and jumped next to a human boy my age.

"Hey!" I said. "You can't take that!"

He smiled. "I think I just did. Tsunomon, let's go." He said, walking off to leave me to growl.

"Then that little guy shwiped it under our noshesh!" DemiVeemon told Jijimon, who had his finger under his chin.

"This human you speak of goes by the name of Daichi. We've had quite a bit of trouble from him and his Tsunomon a while back." Jijimon said. "However, I do have an idea on how Taiyo may get her Coat back..."

Tsunomon gestured down at the village for his partner, Dai to see. "Hey, master. Look down there!" They both saw it. The Blue Coat of Arms.

He nodded. "Let's go get-"

"Now!" I called. I held out my device with Roxanne and Yuki at my side doing the same. "This better work.." I said.

"Digivolve!" We said simultaneously. A green beam leaped from the screen of Roxi's, and a red for mine, then pink for Yuki.

The green beam had surrounded Tanemon. "Tanemon Digivolve to... Ivymon!"

The pink beam surrounded Pinamon. "Pinamon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"

Finally, the red beam had surrounded Koromon and DemiVeemon. "Koromon!" "DemiVeemon!"

"Digivolve to..."

"Agumon!" "Veemon!"

The four Child levels appeared in front of our very eyes. I grinned. "Beat that, Dai."

"I will." Daichi said. "Evolve now!"

"Okay! Tsunomon, Digivolve to... Gabumon!"

Daichi nodded and pulled a blue floppy disk from his pocket. "FloppyCard, Uplink!" He plugged the FloppyCard into a slot on the bottom of his device. "Color Digivolve!"

"Gabumon, Blue Color Digivolve to... BlitzGaoGaMon!"

Akatsuki gasped. "His Digimon Color Digivolved!" She said. "He has one of the FloppyCards!"

I glared at him. "We can still beat him together!" I pointed at the Color level. "Agumon, Veemon, let's go!" I adjusted my goggles.

"Right, Tai!" Agumon said, and prepared himself for his attack. "Pepper Breath!" He spat a fire ball from his mouth, and hit the BlitzGaoGamon.

"Is that all you can do?" Daichi asked.

I just smiled. "There's more where that came from! Veemon?"

"Okay, Taiyo! I'm on it!" He had started to run toward the Color Level. "VeeHead Butt!" He cried as he jumped into his chest.

Falcomon looked to her new friend, Ivymon. "I need you to hold BlitzGaoGamon in place for my attack."

Ivymon nodded. "Entanglement of Vegetation!" A large amount of vines had wrapped around the enemy's body.

"My turn." Falcomon said. "Scissor Feather Strike!" She had thrown two of her black feathers toward him. They came together to form scissors made out of two feathers.

This only made BlitzGaoGamon angry. "GaoGa Blitz!" He had rapidly began to punch the Digimon; however, he was wearing the Coat of Arms on his wrist. Once his fist had made contact with Agumon, something had happened. A red light had surrounded the area, and the screen on Taiyo's device flashed red.

"Agumon, Digivolve to... Greymon-O!" The dinosaur Digimon had roared and fired three larger fireballs. "Nova Blast!"

I watched my partner in awe. "Woah, I didn't expect this!"

Jijimon had appeared beside me. "Your Agumon Digivolved into Greymon-O. A member of the Greymon species. He's a bit larger than most Greymon, and is a variant of the Blue Greymon the ancient hero, Christopher had with him."

I grinned. "Then let's win, Greymon."

He nodded. "Alright, Tai! Triple Nova Flames!" He spewed a blaze of fire at the Digimon, and then he rammed into him with a flaming horn. Finally, Greymon-O had whacked him with his tail. BlitzGaoGamon had devolved into Tsunomon.

The Coat of Arms, however, had fallen into the palm of my hand. "Great job, Greymon-" She realized he too had devolved into Koromon. Both were in poor condition.

"Oh no!" I screamed and picked him up. "JiJimon!"

Hey guys, Taiyo here. And man are we in a tough one. We learned that Koromon and Tsunomon are under some poison, and we set off to find a special cure... with Daichi?! Well, just stay tuned for the next Digimon ColorCode!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's been a while. Last time, JiJimon had told us about a special power that only we can unlock together using all 10 of the Coat of Arms!

However, we did end up finding the first Coat of Arms, only to watch Tsunomon and Daichi snatch it from under our noses.

Then, we got it back once Agumon had Digivolved into Greymon-O! ...though, the other outcome wasn't the best..

Episode Three: To Encounter a... Legendairy Cow?!

I looked down at the small makeshift hospital bed made out of twigs and cotton. The Poyomon, Geckomon, and Calumon had helped Koromon and Tsunomon into their beds until they recover.

Daichi growled. "This is all your fault." He told me.

"My fault? I'm not the one who stole the Coat of Arms from us!" I shot back. "Also, none of our Digimon are capable of poisoning each other!"

Ivymon had raised her hand. "I do, but not like this. This situation is bad."

"No kidding," Falcomon said. "Veemon is taking it worse than any of us.."

Veemon was kneeling next to Koromon's bed. "I only knew you for a day. I'm shorry I never fulfilled your wishes..."

"He's not dead, you dolt!" Falcomon shouted, leaving Veemon to sweat drop.

"I'm shorry! I'm shorry!" He cried.

"Let's stop arguing here, everyone." JiJimon suggested. "Your Digimon are in terrible condition. They have been affected by a virus known as the Omega Virus."

Dai and I frowned. "Omega Virus?" We asked simultaneously.

He nodded, and Ivymon had risen her hand again. She must feel responsible for this.. I felt kind of bad for her to take the blame. "Allow me, Elder." She said. "The Omega Virus is an ancient virus that started in an alternate reality. It could do one of many things.. make one become stronger, or make one weaker.. but as time takes its place, the Digimon will be deleted with the pain they are suffering from."

JiJimon had nodded. "Excellent, Ivymon. Though, there is a cure. However, it's hidden within Legendairymon's lair."

I frowned. "...so you're saying that a legendary cow has our cure? Why?"

Dai looked at me. "How much of an idiot are you? He must have sent someone to poison our Digimon. Legendairymon is with the X Army. He's one of the ten generals. His minions, Stampedemon guard the area."

I snapped my fingers. "That makes sense now. That's how they found us!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" He said.

"No," Yuki said. "She's right. When we had first come into the Digital World, we saved Veemon from a heard of Stampedemon."

Veemon sighed. "I remember it ash if it wash yeshterday..."

Ivymon tilted her head in confusion. "But it was yesterday."

"Ugh," Veemon said. "Note to self, don't joke toward this Digimon.

I looked to JiJimon. "You'll protect them?"

He nodded, and then I smiled at him. "Let's go, team."

"Whatever..." Daichi rolled his eyes as we started to walk off.

The Stampedemon had quickly dashed into the fortress to see their master. "Lord Legendairymon!" The left Stampedemon called. "We have what you wanted!"

The right Stampedemon fished a gold wristband with a pink gem from its small pouch from the human they kidnapped.

Quick author's note: I did reveal the main chosen children, but not the others. There are more than the ten just to clarify.

Legendairymon smiled to himself. "Finally.. now I may head to the Professor herself and command her to experiment on this...jewelry.."

"Yes, my lord." Both nodded.

"Hey!" A human girl was trying to fight her way out. "Let go of me!" She had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She finally wore a white lab coat over a light blue sweatshirt and a black skirt.

"Ishihara Misako." Legendairymon said. She stopped and looked at the large cow and screamed. "Shut up. I need you to extract the data from this.. or she dies."

Misako paused, and then hesitantly took the wristband. "What is this, sir?"

"The Digimon call it the Coat of Arms. I'm not sure what it's meant to do though." He smiled at her cruelly. "However, that's where you come in."

The Professor had nodded and walked to her temporary lab to examine the piece of jewelry. "Don't worry, Alice... we'll get out of here.."

She looked to an air vent. "I promise."

I frowned at Dai. "Maybe we should've asked that nice Babamon for some directions."

He shook his head. "You never know what Digimon is truly part of the X Army or not. It's not easy to trust people."

I looked to him."Did something happen between you and someone?"

He paused and then looked at the mountain. "Hang on, I think that's the castle." He pointed at the building ahead, clearly avoiding my question.

Disappointed, I nodded. "Let's go, guys." I put my goggles over my eyes. "Let's beat this guy, and grab our cure."

Ivymon, Veemon, Yuki, Falcomon, and Daichi all nodded once we started to run up the mountain.

When Mrs. Kimara had woken up, she knew that it would be a great day... until she had looked to her phone, which had one voice mail. Answering it, it said, "Hello Mrs. Kimara. Your daughter, Taiyo Kimara did not make it to school today. Is everything all right? Please answer right away."

She sighed and then dialed Akiyoshi. "Hello?" Mrs. Akiyoshi answered.

"Hi, is Taiyo there?" She asked.

She could tell that Yuki's mom had frowned. "No, she's not. I was just going to ask the same thing about Yuki. She's not here or at school!"

That's when Mrs. Kimara had checked her daughter's room. The bed was empty. "Oh my god.. call missing child reports... Yuki and Taiyo are missing!"

Once at the top of the mountain, I tried pushing against the door. "Locked."

Dai rolled his eyes. "No shit. Hey, I have an idea. Use this with Veemon." He handed me his FloppyCard. "His blue form is pretty strong. Try it."

Warily, I took the FloppyCard from him. A blue amount of energy surrounded my hand as I pushed the card into what used to be my phone. "FloppyCard, UPLINK NOW!" The screen of my CodePrism showed a blue symbol I translated to be called Friendship. "Blue Color Digivolution!"

A blue source of energy had surrounded Veemon rapidly. "Veemon, Blue Color Digivolve to..." He had grown wings from his back, and was larger than he was regularly. "YukiExVeemon!"

Yuki had pulled out her CodePrism. "YukiExVeemon, a snow dragon Digimon. Color level. With his Frost V Laser attack, he can both freeze, and burn through his opponents."

YukiExVeemon had grinned and rammed into the door. "Let's get him!" He rammed into the door one last time, and it had shattered into wood pieces.

I looked up to see the large Digimon known as Legendairymon. I could tell because.. hehe you know, he's a cow. "Ah, yes. The ColorCoders. I expected your arrival."

I frowned. "ColorCoders? That's a stupid name."

"It is not!" He argued with a sweat drop. "I'll let you know that I made that name myself!" He sighed. "No matter. Stampedemon, attack!"

The many bull-like Digimon had surrounded us, and then a small ring with a pink gem had fallen from the ceiling. It had looked just like mine with a red gem!

A girl had dropped down with a smaller girl, who I assumed was her younger sister. The older girl in the lab coat looked to Yuki. "Take it, and fight. We must get out of here as soon as we can!"

"Not without that cure!" Yuki, Dai, and I simultaneously said. Yuki pointed towards the enemy Digimon. "Attack, Falcomon!"

The black bird had nodded. "Alright!" Yuki had lifted the gem, and was filled with strength. "You can do this, Falcomon! I believe in you!" Both the gem on her new Coat of Arms and the screen on her CodePrism flashed a pink color.

"Falcomon, Digivolve to..." The pink light had engulfed the black falcon, and she had become a girl of age 10 with smooth black hair coming down to her waist. There were feathers running down her chest and arms, as well as her waist area. She had sky blue eyes and two feathers above both of her ears. "Kytemon!"

The small girl had made her appearance at last. Although she had a smaller appearance than Greymon-O, I'm sure she could pack quite a punch.

"Kytemon!" YukiExVeemon called and grinned. "You ready to join the fight?"

She had nodded and smiled as Ivymon gestured toward Kytemon. "Kytemon is a humanoid avian Digimon. It may seem that she has no wings, but really, the wings are her arms. Her special attack is Roaring Wind Attack, which will cause her to blow down that last brick house with the pig inside! Don't compare her to any bad wolf, now!"

Kytemon soared into the air and spun around. "Air Scissors!" A clear blade made of air had cut into the majority of the Stampedemon, leaving them to moo in pain.

I smiled. "YukiExVeemon, your turn!"

He nodded as the big X on his chest had started to glow a brighter white than it was before. "Frost V Laser!" A large beam of light froze the remaining Stampedemon in their place.

Kytemon smiled. "We did it! Oh, yeah! Score one for Kytemon and YukiExVeemon!"

"You're not done yet-" Legendairymon growled but stopped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Heya Taiyo," My friend, Chris said. He smiled. "It's been a while."

Woah! I didn't think I'd be finding my friend, Christopher. Turns out that he's one of us as well. Daichi doesn't really trust him as much, but when he finds something that could help Agumon and Gabumon, I knew I had to take the chance.

But when Legendairymon attacks and puts a sleeping spell, it's up to me and Christopher to stop him before everyone stays in an eternal sleep! See you next time dudes on, Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Tai again. After being told of the Omega Virus, Yuki, Roxi, Daichi, and I all had set off to find the great Legendairymon's fortress. That's where the cure was!

Meanwhile, mom had find out that I didn't go to school today...busted. It worse once Yuki and I got reported as missing children! Poor mom!

Once we made it to the fortress, Dai had lent me his FloppyCard so that Veemon could Blue Color Digivolve into YukiExVeemon! Once we were surrounded by the Stampedemon, Falcomon had Digivolved into Kytemon and helped with the guys.

But things got weirder when I had found my elementary school crush in the fortress. What the heck is going on? Find out on this episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Episode 4: An Eternal Rest For the World!

Mrs. Kimara was sitting on the sofa in tears holding a picture of her daughter. She was on the phone with her ex boyfriend. "Taiyo is missing."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Taiyo didn't make it to school today. Neither did her friend, Yuki-" she dropped the phone when she saw the ghost-like girl.

"Mrs. Kimara.." She said. Her hair was black, and she had a black see through dress and body. "My name is Mute. I am looking for your daughter's friend."

"W-what? What are you? Do you have Taiyo?!" Mrs. Kimara shouted. Mute didn't respond.

"I am looking for your daughter's friend. She is breaking the balance of the two worlds."

"You're insane!" She cried.

"I can take you to her." Mute said. "I know the exact coordinates of the one called Taiyo."

Mrs. Kimara stopped. "Please... I need to know she is okay.."

Mute smiled. "If that is your wish, then it is my command. However, you must tell no one of my existence."

"I won't! As long as I can see Taiyo.." She was smiling again.

Mute smiled and waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello, Taiyo," he said with a smile. I almost dropped my CodePrism when I had seen Christopher Koichi. When I was in fifth year, I had a cursh on him. Just until he had moved away in seventh grade though. I hated him for leaving me, and then a year later, I had realized that we were never one. I never told Mom though. The only person I ever told was Akiyoshi Yuki, my best friend.

"Christopher.." I said as Legendairymon smiled.

"Another friend of yours I presume?" He asked.

"Tai?" I heard yet, another familiar voice from behind me. There, it was mom. Okay, now I know things are getting weird. "Tai! What is that thing?! Get away from it!"

YukiExVeemon looked to me. "Taiyo, Legendairymon isn't attacking... Something's not right!"

I had looked around, and he was right. Kytemon wasn't there, nor was that labcoat girl, Dai, Roxi, and Yuki. I turned to glare at the bovine Digimon. "What did you do?"

Legendairymon had cackled as Mom looked around frightened. "Tai, let's go. We're going home!"

"Mom, wait!" I cried as she grabbed my hand. "Stop it! There's no way out of the Digital World! All of us tried!"

"There's always a way through," She said. "That's what your father said before he passed away."

"Mom, stop!" I fought my hand out of her's. "I'm not going home yet even if there is a way!"

She looked back at me finally. "Tai..."

"No mom. My friends are in trouble. If I leave now, there's no coming back. Yuki and I- we came into the Digital World for a reason!" I told her. "We have a mission as the ColorCoders to save this world. We were chosen by the Digimon to help these suffering Digimon!"

She looked at me with good intention, and sighed. "You take after your grandfather way too much... here." She handed me her blue headband. "Grandpa Tai gave them to me when I had lost my goggles. Yes, I was a goggle girl too... This headband was what he had worn under his goggles. He had told me that they stood for friendship and courage. Without them, he wouldn't have had his wings..." She smiled.

I took the headband from her, and removed the goggles that were inherited to me from my grandfather. I put the headband on, and put the goggles over. I smiled. "Thanks, Mom. YukiExVeemon!" I cried.

"Yeah, Tai?" He asked.

"Let's save Koromon and Tsunomon!" I grinned as I had pulled out my CodePrism. "Heya, Chris? You got one of these on you?"

He smiled and nodded as he had pulled a crimson-coloured CodePrism out from his pocket. "I thought you'd never ask. Execute, Guilmon!" A string of data formed in front of his CodePrism, and a red dinosaur-like Digimon appeared.

"Woah! Didn't know you could do that!" I awed.

YukiExVeemon smiled, and then created a large ball of ice with his hand and breath. "Cryo Roller!" He cried his attack name as he rolled the ice ball as if it were a bowling ball.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted and spat a ball of crimson red fire that flew by the ice ball's side. If the ice ball were a person, I'd have felt a bit bad for it. The ball had exploded once it came into contact with Legendairymon's hooves.

Legendairymon had clapped his hooves together to create a very loud soundwave. "Seismic Clomp!"

"Just where we want him!" Christopher grinned. "Now Guilmon!"

I nodded and put a thumbs up. "YukiExVeemon!"

"TOGETHER!" We both called at the same time. Just then, both of our CodePrisms had given off a loud whirring sound. Like an air conditioner; however, we didn't notice over the sight of victory.

"NO!" Legendairymon screamed. He was paralyzed! It seemed like a side effect of his Seismic Clomp attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" "Frost V Laser!" Both of the Digimon cried, and combined their attacks. The new combination of Frost V Laser, and Pyro Sphere both made an outcome of a freezing hot lavender beam of energy flying toward the cow. It ended with an explosion.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered. "We did it!" YukiExVeemon had devolved back into DemiVeemon. He must have been worn out.

"Did you shee me out there?" DemiVeemon asked.

"DemiVeemon, you were awesome!" I smiled and hugged the baby dragon. We both laughed with each other, and smiled for our victory. Mom had smiled at us.

"You did great, Taiyo." She said.

I nodded. "Hey, Veemon. Let's go get what we came for."

"Yesh ma'am!" He saluted.

"And looks like you're stuck with us on this one, mom. Let's go."

She nodded, and followed Guilmon, DemiVeemon, Chris and I down toward the cellar of the fortress.

Echo sat quietly in her cage. She had faith in her friend. She's always had faith in Tai. They've been together forever. She regretted having to leave her as a child, but knew it would only endanger her if she stayed any longer. She shook herself right out of her thoughts, and sensed her sister. "Mute... It is you." She said in her emotionless monotone voice.

"Yes, my dearest sister. It is I, Mute. You know you can't win this battle. With every echo, there is always something to mute it. Go ahead, call for more help. It wil only leave you with their blood on your hands," she smiled. "You're reign over the Digital World is over, Echo. It's MY turn to rule over. However, this time I will rule both worlds!"

Echo glared at her. "I won't let you do that!"

"Oh, but you can't do anything trapped in there now, can you?" She laughed and moved her fingers against the metal bars. "Do you like it? Pure Chrome Digizoid. There's no escaping that damned thing. You know Daddy always gets what I want."

"Stop this at once, Mute!" She commanded. "Bye order of I, Echo, the princess of the Digital World!"

"Haha. Not anymore you're not. I am queen now, and I have banned you from the Meodic Kingdom!"

She gasped and looked to her twin. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am. Volcarimon! Take her away!"

"Yes, your highness," the stone lizard nodded. He had magma oozing down his shoulders, and out of the cracks of his skin. He lifted Echo in the air. "Let's go, princess."

"Let go!" Echo snapped, and tried to kick out from his tight grip.

"Woah!" DemiVeemon awed. "Thish plache ish like a maze!"

I smiled at the little guy. "Alright everyone. Stick together. We'll be fine if we do. Veemon can still Color Digivolve in case anymore Stampedemon show up."

"And don't forget Guilmon!" Guilmon cheered.

I nodded. "Let's find what we came looking for."

Christopher looked at me. "If I recall correctly, didn't you come with friends?"

I looked at him. "I did. Yuki and Daichi were here with Kytemon. And then that girl with the lab coat appeared."

"Isn't it strange that now, they're all gone?"

I nodded. It was, in fact, strange. Yuki doesn't just disappear. It's not hard to spot that girl sitting in an American football stadium, screaming at you and only you at the top of her lungs. Also, Yuki never ran. Especially from a fight.

Mom hasn't said a word since we went into the cellar. Maybe she was upset because I didn't want to go home with her. Now I kinda felt bad.

"Hey! What's this thing?" Guilmon asked, ahead of us with a green flower.

"Woah," I smiled. "This must be used to make the antidote!"

"Great," Mom said. "Let's get out of here fast before anything else happens."

Since no one gave another suggestion, we did start to head out of the fortress. DemiVeemon hopped onto my shoulder, and then rode to victory. It was time to save Koromon and Tsunomon.

When we made it back to the village, it was weird. Everyone was sleeping! And I thought that I could trust them with Koromon and Tsunomon.

Carefully, but gently, I gave the two Baby II Digimon the antidote to the Omega Virus. Koromon's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Did I beat him?" He asked me. I forgot that the last thing he'd remember was fighting Daichi's Digimon.

"Not quite, but man do I have a story to tell you later," I smiled.

Koromon frowned at the sleeping Digimon. "Why is everyone sleeping?"

"Legendairymon is why," Dai said. I looked to him, wondering where he had came from. "He put up some kind of curse. Yuki, Kytemon and I made it to a place that was curse proof." He lifted his CodePrism. "My CodePrism is ice-based, and is immune to frequency waves. He used some kind of sonar device to spread this sleeping spell across the Digital World."

I looked to him, and remembered to give his FloppyCard back. "We're going to need help waking everyone up then."

He nodded. "Let's get this over with."

To be continued...

A team united? We'll see next time when we take down Legendairymon. Come back next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


End file.
